A Sparkling Day
by rosepetals98
Summary: Yusei wants to tell Akiza a secret he's been holding. Meanwhile, Akiza's wondering what Yusei wants to tell her. They meet for dinner at the New Domino Beach. What will be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey, people! This is my first story on fanfic. It's basically a bit of romantic fluff with Yusei and Akiza. It's based on the animé, not the manga, BTW. Constructive criticism is much appreciated... Enjoy! (I'm on episode 64 English version and I plan to wait until August to keep watching.)

A Sparkling Day

Chapter 1

As Akiza lay on her bed, she wondered what she should do on an empty Saturday. Her frilly, pink nightgown didn't feel as comfortable as it did, so she got up. She headed to the washroom and splashed her face with cold water and brushed her teeth. She combed through her hair and put her overgrown bangs back with a few silver clips instead of the hair ornament Sayer had given her. Akiza then changed into her regular clothes, the frilly white and purple-pink ensemble.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Akiza ran towards the receiver and pressed the TALK button.

"Hello?" she said, wondering who it was. For a moment, she hoped it was Yusei.

"Hey, Akiza," a cheerful voice replied. "You sure picked up the phone fast. Hopin' it was Yusei?"he added sneakily.

Akiza blushed. "No!" she said into the phone. "What do you want, Crow?" The other end chuckled. He whispered something to someone else.

"Here, I'll let Jack tell you," Crow said as he handed the phone to Jack. Jack sighed as he put the phone against his ear.

"Akiza." Jack said her name with a mix of revulsion and hilarity. "Are you busy today?"he rushed the words. He couldn't believe Yusei had asked him to do this. They had met a few days ago to talk about some private issues and Jack had been flabbergasted with what Yusei had come with.

_"Jack," Yusei had said._

_ "Yusei," Jack had answered._

_ "Jack," he had repeated hesitatingly. "I think I love someone." Jack's eyes had widened in shock. He had taken a few deep breaths, but his eyes had looked like they were popping slightly. He had struggled to keep his voice calm._

_ "And why exactly do you think that?"_

_ A pained look had came over Yusei's face. "I don't really know," he had admitted. "But I can't get her out my head and I'm always worrying for her." The stunned look had still been on Jack's face._

_ "And I don't know what to do," Yusei had added quietly. Jack had stared._

_ "Why don't you take her on a date?" he had blurted. Watching Yusei's face, he had immediately regretted what he had said. Yusei had looked bewildered._

_ "A date?"he had said, like the word was foreign._

_ "Yes, a date, you dunce,"Jack had snapped. "You know, like dinner." Yusei's face had not been as confident as usual._

_ "I don't exactly know if she likes me," he had said, slowly and hesitatingly. Jack rolled his eyes._

_ "Of course she likes you, you're the nicest chap anyone knows," he had exasperated. Yusei had thought that over._

_ "Jack, could I ask you a favor?"_

"Jack?" Akiza questioned. "Yoohoo, Jack? I'm not busy."

"What?"he snapped, returning to the present. Akiza waited.

"Right, meet us at the usual restaurant 20 minutes before sunset," Jack said and hung up. Akiza pressed the OFF button and slowly pressed the appropriate numbers to Mina's apartment, for a ride. _'I wonder what they want,'_ she thought.

As she got into the passenger seat of the silver Ford Focus, Akiza again thought briefly about what the boys needed.

"Got something on your mind?" Mina inquired timidly. The professionally-dressed manager was a bit surprised when Akiza had asked for a ride to the restaurant. They rarely went there, unless it was discuss plans for troublesome events, like when the boys went missing after the bridge was built.

"Not really," Akiza replied offhandedly. Mina was a bit suspicious and worried. Since when did Akiza keep secrets? She had told the truth about her past, what happened at Duel Academy...

Akiza noticed the concern and smiled. "Don't worry about it," she reassured her. "I'm fine, really."

Mina wasn't fazed, but she let the matter drop as she stopped in front of the spacious sushi- specializing restaurant.

"Well, here you go," she sighed.

"Thanks, Mina," she replied, smiling. She got out, pushed the door shut and waved as the silver car streaked away. She stepped toward the entrance applied pressure to the glass and metal door. Her eyes cast over the people inside, looking for Jack and Crow. She spotted the blond and the redhead at a three-seat table in the back, next to the windows of the restaurant. They were chatting animatedly as she headed toward their table.

"Jack, Crow," she greeted them. They looked up.

"Finally," Jack muttered.

"Hey, Akiza," Crow replied. She took the third seat and sat down.

"So what do you guys want?" she asked. Jack and Crow exchanged a glance.

"We don't really want anything," Jack contradicted. Crow looked a bit uncomfortable.

"We need to take you somewhere," he said uncertainly. "And you need to trust us," he looked like he didn't expect her to.

"And why?" she asked curiously.

"Because we can't tell you where we're taking you," Jack answered, standing up. It wasn't that big of a deal. They just needed to get her there and then they could get lost. Crow stood up, too. Akiza eyed them suspiciously.

"This better be good, you two," she warned them. Crow chuckled as she and Jack led the way out of the restaurant.

A/n: How was that for a first story? I'll try to find the time to type the rest out, but I'll be busy with quite a few things. But don't worry, I already wrote the thing out, I just need to type it.

~rosepetals98


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Second chapter, people! Thanks for the comments, they really made me think. So to clarify, it will be a bit OOC, okay? Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

As they stepped outside, Akiza noticed the two runners.

"And how exactly am I supposed to ride?" she demanded. Crow pointed to a red runner in the shadows.

"That's yours," he told her. Akiza stared at the runner.

"Yusei did teach you how to ride?" Jack said sarcastically. "Or was he scared that you were going to get hurt?" Akiza narrowed her eyes.

"I know how to ride," she snapped, "but isn't that Yusei's runner?" Crow nodded. "You guys can use it later," he added. Akiza wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"Are the questions over? We need to leave," Jack told her. All three of them mounted the runners and revved the engines. They stepped on the gas pedals and sped off.

"Follow me," Jack directed. As they rose, Akiza stayed on Jack's tail, with Crow on her right.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Akiza asked over the engine. Jack glanced over to Crow. Crow shrugged. Akiza glared at them.

"Seriously, Jack, tell me," she threatened.

"Well, we _might_ be going to see your boyfriend," Jack said without turning to her. He sounded like he was fighting a laugh. Crow grinned.

"We _might_ go see your darling, Yusei," Crow snickered. Akiza fought the blood rushing to her face.

"Yusei doesn't like me," she said defensively. Jack and Crow exchanged a glance that looked like _Oh, boy._

"Sure, he doesn't," Jack said, "All he does is save you every time you go mad. All he does is risk his soul or life for you." Akiza blushed.

"That doesn't mean anything." She said it to herself as much as she said it to Jack and Crow. Crow rolled his eyes.

"That's what lovebirds do all the time, eh, Jack?" Crow said knowingly. "Deny,deny,deny." Akiza's face was now burning. Jack smirked, but a little red doused his cheeks as well. He turned on the sign, New Domino Beach. The sun was setting and the water sparkled diamond and emerald. The lush waves gently pushed against each other and the smell of delicious food and ocean water mingled. Jack sniffed the air.

"Akiza." He pointed to to a beautiful little mahogany table in the middle of the beach. The polished wood table had two chairs, china plates, delicate silver cutlery and a huge platter in the middle. There was sushi, noodles, and different kinds of delicious Japanese food. The smell wafted around, but the beach was empty.

"The owner cleared the beach," Crow explained. "She really likes Yusei." Crow looked dreamily at the food, then slapped himself.

"Let's get out here," he said hurriedly. Jack nodded. "You're right, I need to pick up Carly," he agreed.

They ran off, leaving Akiza standing in the golden sand, waiting. Suddenly, She heard the roar of an engine and saw Yusei in a black, no-sleeve top and black jeans. His biceps stood out and his hair was slightly flecked with sweat. _Wow,_ Akiza thought. Yusei had a certain charm, like a benign light was always shining out of him. It was comforting and warming to Akiza.

"Sorry for making you wait," he apologized. "Dig in," he added as he sat down. Akiza smiled tentatively.

"Thank you, Yusei," she said as she looked into his deep azure eyes. He stared back with the same intensity into her sparkling amber-brown jewels. A rosy flush ebbed its way into Akiza's cheeks as she looked down and began to eat. Yusei resisted the urge to brush his hands against the side of her face as he too, dug in.

And so they ate.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry my last chapter was a bit late. This story's pretty unpopular, though, so I suppose it's alright. This chap is gonna be pretty short, BTW. Anyhow, here's Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3**

Yusei finished eating first, even though he had eaten more than Akiza. As she ate, he watched her closely. Her hair was sweeping with the gentle breeze, her delicate fingers were twisting her chopsticks and her rosy cheeks were puffing slightly as she chewed.

"Yusei," Akiza said quietly, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Yeah, Akiza?" he replied, a bit hazily. She bit her bottom lip. She was always a bit unsure around Yusei. He was always so _confident._ Not to mention, nice.

"Well, was there anything you wanted to talk about?" She stared straight into his blue orbs. He noticed how her hair framed her face perfectly and how her glowing brown eyes were innocent and shining.

"You know, Akiza, you're really beautiful," Yusei commented kindly. "But yeah, I did want to give you something," he said as she blushed. He took a card out of his cardholder on his belt. The card had a beautiful little girl with wavy golden hair and a creamy white flowing robe. She had violet eyes and a little silver crown in her hair.

"The Majestic Princess," Akiza read. The card had 2500 attack pounts and 2000 defense points. She had three special abilities and was a level 7 monster.

"She reminds me of you," Yusei explained as he handed her the card. "She's beautiful, she's powerful and she has many abilities."

Akiza looked up at him with shining eyes as she placed the card gently in her own cardholder.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "You're always helping and being kind to me, even if I don't deserve it." She hesitated. "I probably never told you this, but I appreciate that you're my friend, Yusei." She looked downwards. "I hope you consider me your friend as well," she murmured.

"I do these things _because _I'm your friend and you're my friend, Akiza," he agreed courteously. "And you really don't need to thank me." Akiza ate the last bits of rice and food off her plate as Yusei glanced over to the vast ocean beside them. He suddenly remembered something.

"Akiza, do you want to go swimming?"

A/n: I know, I know, that was short. But it was just a bit of break between the last chapter and the next one, so don't rip me up.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Okay, to the small number people who are actually reading my story: I'm really sorry for the shortness of my last chapter. My fingers and wrist hurt so there might be a few mistakes... Actually, maybe not. Seeing mistakes really bother me. Anyway, Chap 4!

**Chapter 4**

Akiza was surprised. Swimming? She could swim well enough. Her mom took her occasionally to the beach and she took lessons when she was young.

"Sure, I'd love to, but I don't have my swimsuit," Akiza said regretfully.

"There's a sports shop over there," Yusei said as he pointed towards a small store at the side of the beach.

"I didn't bring any money, either," she said mentally kicking herself for not carrying some. Yusei reached into his pocket and took out two coupons for two free garments of their choice. Akiza smiled.

"Shall we?" Yusei inquired as he stood up.

"We shall," Akiza replied as she followed the suit. They jogged alongside each other for a few seconds before they arrived at the entrance of Kikryo's Sports Shop. Yusei pulled the door open for Akiza as she entered the store. The aisles were crammed with racks of swimsuits and swim trunks. Akiza blinked, amazed by the amount of swimming items such a small place could hold.

As Yusei came in behind her, his eyes widened as well. An elderly man with a light gray t-shirt and shorts walked nimbly towards them. He had two tufts of hair on both sides of his shiny head and his delicate silver wire rimmed glasses perched on his nose were neat and polished. He smiled warmly and bowed.

"Welcome. My name is Kikryo, how may I help you?" he greeted them politely.

"We're looking for swimsuits," Yusei replied as he and Akiza smiled back. Kikryo's smile widened as he got a glint in his eye.

"We'll start with the lady, shall we?" Kikryo asked excitedly. He pulled Akiza in front of a large mirror as Yusei followed closely. Kikryo circled around Akiza while observing her and muttering to himself.

"Hmm, nice figure, pale skin, magenta-scarlet hair," he mused quietly. He tapped his index finger against his chin and then he snapped his fingers.

"Oh!" he cried as he scampered into the crammed aisles, pulling out various articles. He grabbed about six swimsuits and resurfaced. He held them out triumphantly to Akiza.

"Try them on," he instructed as she took the swimsuits. Kikryo pointed to the changing stalls next to them.

"Sure," Akiza replied, a bit hesitatingly and swung the door shut behind her.

As Akiza stripped and tried on the first one, she felt a bit nervous. Swimming and splashing around in a nice bathing suit might sound fun, but it might be a smidge awkward. She stepped out of the stall. Thank goodness all of the swimsuits had been one-piece.

"So how do I look?" she asked as she spun around in the suit. Yusei seemed as confident as usual but a bit uncomfortable.

"You always look beautiful, Akiza," he said quietly. Kikryo frowned.

"You look lovely, Miss Akiza, but it is not perfect," he said bluntly. "Try on the next."

Akiza tried on the next four and the same critique was received. She tried on the very last one which had an Aurora Borealis looking pattern with different shades that matched the colour of her hair. It had a V neckline with two straps she could tie around her neck. The dark colours contrasted against her pale skin and emphasized her bright brown eyes.

"How's this one?" she asked for the sixth time. Kikryo clapped his hands excitedly.

"Absolutely stunning, Miss Akiza," he congratulated her. "Very, very nice." Yusei stared at her for a moment and smiled.

"It matches you," he noted. "You always look beautiful, Akiza." She smiled as excitement bubbled within her. Kikryo leaned towards Yusei.

"You, young man, will be much easier," Kikryo told him. He picked a simple pair of black trunks off the rack and handed it to Yusei.

"This one will work," he assured Yusei. Yusei stepped into the same stall that Akiza changed in and closed the door. He was out within seconds. He walked slowly out of the stall and grinned a bit. Akiza took a sharp intake of breath. It was a simple, yet effective pair of trunks that was a matte black with small streaks of yellow. It made Yusei's outstanding physique stand out and his murky dark blue eyes and raven hair get along nicely with the colours.

"You look nice," Akiza breathed admiringly. Kikryo smiled widely showing some gold teeth.

"It is terrific," he agreed wholeheartedly. Yusei relaxed into a more natural grin.

"Thank you, Kikryo," Yusei said appreciatively. From his jean's pocket, he pulled out the two coupons and handed them to Kikryo. Kikryo took them and placed them on a small desk which was supposed to be the checkout counter. Yusei and Akiza gathered their clothes into a plastic bag and thanked Kikryo again as they stepped out of the small store. Kikryo waved farewell and smiled.

"What an excellent couple," he murmured to himself as the door swung shut behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hey, people! I'm turning 12 soon! Actually, I am really NOT excited. I'm a classic Peter Pan, I tell ya. Anyhow, just wanted to tell you that if you notice, my indents that I put don't show up, so yeah. School's finally out for me! Yay! Ok, here's chap 5. (Oh, BTW this is probably going to be one of the more OOC chapters.)

**Chapter 5**

As Yusei and Akiza stepped outside, the sparkling stars and the full moon shone brightly. They were both amazed by how pretty the night was.

"It's beautiful," Akiza breathed. Yusei's eyes locked on hers as he turned toward her. Akiza was lost in his dark murky eyes and the intensity of his gaze made her a little dizzy. Yusei pulled her hand gently.

"Let's go," he said softly.

They walked slowly on the burning sand, slowly easing into the warm water. The waves were calm and still, so Akiza could float on top of the water. Yusei swam underwater for a while looking at brightly coloured rocks. When he resurfaced, a few relaxed moments of silence sat between them. Yusei felt a bit, well, unsure. He wondered he should tell her straight out. He took a few quiet, but deep breaths.

"Akiza," he said, startling her. She stood in the water and faced him. He sounded serious.

"Yes?" she responded. Yusei noted how the water slipped down her curves in a mysterious and beautiful way. He swallowed inaudibly.

"I love you." He said the words slowly and solemnly. Akiza stared at him as her golden brown eyes slowly welled up with tears. Yusei's eyes grew wide in alarm. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Akiza, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously. The tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"You don't love me," she said in a choked voice. Drops coming from her eyes splashed onto the water. Yusei noticed that she still looked beautiful and desirable even when she was crying. He sent her a questioning and pleading look.

"Of course I love you," he disagreed. "What are you talking about?" She sniffled.

"How can you love me?" she almost sobbed. Her chin trembled. "All I've ever tried to do is hurt you or push you away."

She cupped her face with her hands and cried gently, letting out hitched sobs. Yusei froze. Akiza wasn't usually this vulnerable. He reached out, grabbed her wrists and gently pulled them away from her face, which was wet and blotchy with tears.

"Believe me, Akiza," he urged her. "You have been doing that, but you can change."

Akiza looked into his dark cobalts. She was suddenly very aware of his warm, work-roughened and tanned hands against her creamy, soft ones.

"If you want me to change, why do you love me?" she whispered hoarsely.

"When you push me away and all that, it makes me close to you, but if you trust me completely, then I can be closer to you than ever, Akiza," he explained. "And you're beautiful on the inside, don't forget that." Akiza took a shuddering breath and blinked her big almond shaped eyes. Yusei let go of her wrists gently.

"I love you, too," she replied slowly. The tears disappeared and her face was not longer a blotchy red. Yusei smiled gracefully while Akiza grinned back shyly. They swam underwater looking at shells and swimming with small fish. When they were both tired out, they faced each other once more.

"So how was your day?" Yusei asked politely. Akiza smiled.

"It's been a sparkling day," Akiza replied as Yusei waded closer to her.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Very much so."

Yusei was almost touching her now. He placed his hands softly on both sides of her face.

"A sparkling day, huh?" he lowered his face slightly. His eyes searched hers for any signs of resistance. Her eyes widened as she gazed into his dark blue abysses. Her heart pounded oddly and her face was a bit flushed.

"Definitely," she breathed softly. She closed her eyes as Yusei lifted her chin gently. His eyelids lowered as well and his thick black lashes brushed against his cheeks. He lowered his chin towards hers and brushed his soft lips against her full ones.

A tingle shot through her body from her lips to her toes as his mouth lingered over hers. A static shock had driven though Yusei's brain and he was paralyzed. His hands slid down to her waist that was covered in water and pulled her closer. Her hands wrapped themselves slowly and awkwardly around his neck. They pressed closer together and their mouths were harder on each other. Sparks shot up and down through Akiza's body as electricity soared through Yusei's veins. When they finally came apart, they panted a bit but their arms didn't move.

"Akiza." Yusei's breath was warm against her lips. They looked at each other directly.

"Yeah?" she whispered. Yusei smiled tiredly as he dropped his hands. Akiza reluctantly let go of his neck and smiled back. The stars shone as brightly as ever. They walked besides each other into the dark sand and felt the soft grains between their toes. They grabbed the plastic bags that held their clothes that was on the mahogany chairs. Yusei's red runner was still there.

"How are we getting home?" Akiza asked, breaking the silence.

"We'll take the runner," he replied. Akiza looked confused.

"But that's a one seat runner," she protested. Yusei grinned and sat down. He patted the space behind him.

"There's room," he countered. Akiza hesitated. It didn't seem like the safest thing to do.

"No way," she said firmly. He stared at her beseechingly.

"Come on, Akiza," he urged her. Her heart did that weird thing again, when it thumped unevenly.

"Fine," she huffed and sat behind Yusei. So this is what Crow meant when he said, _"You guys can use it later."_ Yusei revved the engine and Akiza was startled. As she threw her arms around his waist as they sped off.

They rode in silence until they arrived at Akiza's house. Yusei parked the runner as Akiza slid off.

"Good night, Akiza," he said softly. He leaned towards her and brushed her lips with his. She smiled dizzily.

"Good night, Yusei," she replied. She walked up to her house and unlocked it with the password. She turned and waved. Yusei smiled, revved the engine and blurred out of sight. As Akiza entered the house, she decided to change and go to sleep.

"Sparkling day," she mumbled as she snuggled into her bedsheets and drifted off to Dreamland.

A/n: Well, that was quick. Hey, I know my writing is a bit fast-moving, but I'll try to slow it down.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I suppose this story is getting marginally more popular. Wouldn't hurt to have more reviews, but I suppose you can't everything. I'm almost twelve, people! Just a few more days... I'll tell you when! (BTW, I'm pretty sure the Japanese names for Luna and Leo are Rua and Ruka, for people who don't know the anime.) Here's Chap 5!(One more thing, I think some of you noticed, but there are hints of CarlyxJack.)

**Chapter 5**

"Thanks for the help, Jack," Yusei said as they took the two-seated table in the shadows.

"You're certainly more confident," Jack noted drily. "But I suppose I owe you, for help with Carly."

A waiter came around and they ordered some mint and green tea. As they drank, Yusei replied, "Anytime. Don't you have to pick her up?" Jack checked his cell phone.

"You're right," he agreed, as they set down their small cups and exited the restaurant.

That evening, when Yusei and Akiza were taking a walk in the New Domino Garden, Akiza felt a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Yusei, this is hard for me," Akiza said truthfully. "I'm not used to trusting people."

Yusei looked unperturbed. "I don't expect you to be used to it," he said. "With everything you've been through, if you trusted me, then I might think that there was something wrong with you." Akiza shook her head.

"I don't understand you, Yusei," she said wonderingly. "How can you love me when everyone else sees me as a monster?"

"It doesn't matter what they think," Yusei told her, like he had so many times before. "You're always going to be different, Akiza, but it gets a lot easier when you realize you're beautiful.

"I've told you to embrace yourself. Take your time in trusting me but trust yourself, first," he advised her. "Don't forget that you've got all the Signers behind you." Akiza smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Yusei."

Suddenly, they heard the cries of children. "Yusei, Akiza," an excited voice called. "Leo, don't interrupt them!" another voice scolded. Yusei and Akiza turned as the turquoise haired twins came from behind a wall of roses. Leo held up a hand full of cards. "Look what Crow gave me!" Leo seemed pumped.

"Slow down, Leo," Yusei said patiently. "Where is Crow, anyways?" The twins looked behind them. "I told you to quit running," Luna sighed. Leo waved his hand airily.

"It's fine, he'll find us," he said unconcerned. "Hey, we're going to the card shop, soon, do you guys wanna come?"

"You just got some new cards, Leo, do you really need to go?" Luna asked, exasperated. Leo threw a dirty look at his sister.

"Of course I do!" he replied. Luna sighed and shook her head. She turned her attention to Yusei and Akiza.

"So what did you guys do last night?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yeah," Leo jumped in. "Crow and Jack said you guys went on _a date_." Leo mimed throwing up. Luna slapped his arm.

"No one asked you," she hissed. Akiza raised a delicate, partially gloved finger. They turned in the direction she pointed. A spiky haired and panting figure was running towards them.

"You guys really need to slow down," Crow panted, out of breath. He pulled Leo's and Luna's wrist. "Okay, time to go to the card shop," Crow hinted. He winked at Yusei and Akiza. "We'll give these two some time alone," he said as he dragged the twins out of sight.

When they completely disappeared, Yusei and Akiza resumed walking, "Duel Academy would be great for those two," Yusei commented. Akiza nodded her head knowingly. Silence filled the air as they both thought about the future for a moment.

"You know, Yusei," Akiza said softly. "I really do love you." Yusei looked at her, some moonlight started peeking and it made her face glow. Her eyes shone and the honey sheen over her bright brown eyes stood out. For once, in Akiza's life, she didn't feel alone. Yusei's dark aquamarines looked into her eyes and stayed there. Akiza inched closer to him nervously. She stood on her tippy toes and tipped her face upwards, then pressed her lips against his. They closed their eyes at the same time and their lips molded together. Akiza broke the kiss as her heels touched the ground. She smiled up at Yusei. When Yusei opened his eyes, they were darkened.

"I love you, too," he replied softly. He captured her lips once more and they both hoped to have more sparkling days like this one and the day before.

A/n: I updated this, so the ending isn't as...bad. But this ending still sucks a lot anyhow.


End file.
